


Sweatshirt

by CielSakuraPotato



Category: FNAF, FNAF1
Genre: CRISTINE!! Simplynailogical on YouTube!, Dating is easy with Foxy, F/M, HAMSTERS ARE LIIIIIFEEE!!!, Holographic things may be mentioned, I need help lol, Melanie Martinez music might be mentioned, Updating things is hard.... I can't life enough to do it, half of this stuff isn't relevant, high school sucks, i don't life well, idk lol, why am i posting this, you pass out a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielSakuraPotato/pseuds/CielSakuraPotato
Summary: You had your 13th birthday at Freddy Fazbears Pizza, and loved Foxy ever since. Will you meet again?





	1. School morning

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N is your name and E/C is eye color, I'm sorry if this sucks and it's short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning of a new school year

You loved him forever, seeing him in that restaurant. You had your 13th birthday party there, at Freddy Fazbears Pizza. You're friends dared you to kiss Foxy. You never did kiss him. Anyway you told yourself you couldn't love him, until now.  
"Y/N wake up!" You heard your mother yell.  
"Fuck! It's Monday, the first day of school!" You remembered with a groan. "Senior year was going to be hell, I feel like something is just going to fuck up my life!"  
"Y/N hurry up we leave in half an hour!" You heard your 14 year old sister Ashley yell.  
"Oh shit..." You muttered, you didn't pick anything to wear today before going to bed. You would need a shower, no doubt and makeup for the bags under your eyes from stressing about today. You ran to the shower, you turned the water on and jumped in before testing the temperature.  
"SHIT THATS HOT!!" You yelled, only to be answered by a sharp reply " Y/N language!" From your father.  
After finishing you quick shower you fishtail braided your hair and picked out a black tank top, black leggings and a (colored) flannel that your enhanced E/C colored eyes.  
You quickly applied your makeup, making sure it looked ok, you grabbed a sweatshirt and wrapped it around your waist. You grabbed your backpack and ran out the door with your sister right behind you.  
"Jeez... Y/N why did you take so long? Couldn't you have picked out a better outfit? Leggings and flannel? I hate the color! Really? (flannel color form before)? That color sucks!" Ashley acted if you were complete trash.  
"Well at least I didn't wear a skirt thats covered in sequins. What are you 5?" You replied, clearly having enough of Ashley's shit.  
She sat down with a 7 year olds pout on her face and didn't say anything more. You started the car and drove to school. You parked your car really far away to make your sister walk in the high heels she chose. "She should've been smarter than that." You thought with a grin but said nothing, you chose your favorite red converse. They reminded you of when you where thirteen at Freddy's. You never knew why you wore them, you just did. "Maybe because of him...." You thought with a grin and ran to put everything thing in your locker so you wouldn't be late.


	2. Lost things find thier way back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch time! What happens? You pass out who will help you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, like me lol

In your hurry between classes you left your sweatshirt in one of the classrooms. "Damn it Y/N, get your shit together!" You muttered to yourself as you tried to remember which classroom you left your sweatshirt in. You gave up because it was lunch time and you were hungry. As you went back to your locker to get your lunch you ran into someone, he seemed familiar... You didn't understand why. "Oh sorry about that," he said in a shy voice. He looked up at you with yellow eyes. He had brown pants, a red shirt and heavy brown boots. He had bright red hair, it looked as if it was dyed. "What's your name, I feel like I remember you, but I don't know where from?" You asked politely. "Foxy... What's your name?" He said in a quiet voice. "I'm Y/N, nice to meet you Foxy. Want to sit by me in the cafeteria?" You asked, he seemed shy and you wanted to be his friend. Suddenly he put his arms in front of him and was holding your sweatshirt and the one you lost on your 13th birthday a Freddy's. "I think these are yours," he said very softly and he began to blush. "How did you find them, I can understand the black one but the unicorn one? I had that at my 13th birthday party at Freddy Fazbears Pizza... How did you find it? I lost it 4 years ago." You said completely confused. "I was there, in pirate cove. You know what I am, don't you?" He said looking worried. "Yes... " you said slowly, "You're Foxy from pirate cove, I loved you since I was a child. On my birthday I was dared to..." "You were dared to kiss me, I know. You never did... You could make it up to me. Plus it was a dare sooo... Are you going to kiss me?" Foxy asked. You gasped at the thought of kissing him, you wanted to. But at the same time was it the right thing to do?


	3. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You remember your 13th birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this quickly and it's short hope you enjoy it!

You remember walking in with your friends to sit at the tables. After you ordered (number of slices) of (type of pizza) pizza and a (drink), you asked if you could go up to the stage and pirate cove. Your mother being very kind, she agreed. As you went over to pirate cove you saw Foxy. He was beautiful in your eyes, you watched as his eyes met everyone's. One of your friends saw the way you looked at him and said "I dare you to kiss Foxy!"  
You basically screamed "No way!"  
Your mother heard this and ran over, getting all of you away from Foxy.  
"I don't know what the yelling was about," she glared at you and your friends, "behave, your food is here now eat!"  
You and your friends laughted and talked about the latest celebrity gossip, and things that happened at school. When the cake was brought out and everyone in the restaurant sang for you, it felt like you were the queen of the world. That was your glory moment, until your mom cut you a small slice of the cake then shoved your face in it. As an apology she cut you an even bigger slice that you were able to eat. By the time you had gone to the bathroom and washed off the cake, it was time for Foxy to run out on stage. As soon as you sat down you heard many kids screaming and yelling "Foxy!!! Foxy!!!"  
You suddenly didn't remember what happened after that. You came back into focus, you were lying on the ground. You looked up and Foxy was starring at you and saying your name a lot. You gave him a confused look.  
"Y/N! Y/N. You passed out. I was just about to tell someone when you started to wake up," Foxy was still looking at you very worriedly.  
"I'm fine, lets go eat lunch, I'm hungry," you said.  
"How about we go outside and talk," Foxy suggested.  
"What about lunch?" You asked and were cut off by a hand grabbing yours.  
Once outside Foxy started to say something but was stopped by your lips pressing against his.  
"Oh my gosh.... I didn't..." You said quickly.  
"So, wanna date?" Foxy asked with a smirk.  
"Uhh... Yeah... That would be great," you said awkwardly.


	4. Studying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Foxy's friends and want to show something off. You decide to study with them.

You finished school and were walking to your car to wait for your sister. Your phone buzzed in your pocket.

Ash: _Going to Kayla’s, studying_

_Y/N: K, Did you tell mom?_

_Ash: Yes_

_Y/N: K see you later_

_Ash: Be home for dinner_

“Y/N!” you heard the voice you loved behind you. You looked and saw Foxy leaning against a car next to one of his friends who had tan skin and brown hair. He had the brightest blue eyes, you noticed.

“Y/N want to study with us?” Foxy asked

“Sure,” you replied “I just got to text my mom.”

A guy with purple hair and reddish eyes walked up with his arm around a bright blonde’s waist. The blonde girls’ eyes were purple-pink.

“Foxy, who’s this?” the purple haired guy asked.

“Bonnie, chill. Her name is Y/N, we’re dating.” Foxy replied.

“Nice too meet you Y/N, I’m Chica.” Said the blonde girl who Bonnie had his arm around.

“I’m Freddy, nice to meet you Y/N” Tan skinned, brown hair guy greeted you politely.

“I need to stop by my house to get something,” you explained. You wanted to get your hamster Yukon.

p8888888gfhu zh999999999999999999999999999444444* (my hamster typed that and I didn’t have the heart to delete it lol, her name is Yukon and if you see her name next to randomness like this she typed it)

“Ok, but I’m going with you. Freddy take them to your place, we’re studying there.” Foxy said with a smile.

You and Foxy talked about all things that happened in all those years that you hadn’t seen each other.  Foxy mentioned suicide and you almost cried at the mention of it. He noticed your stress and stopped immediately changing the subject. He asked you what you were getting and you told him it was a surprise.

You ran up your front porch steps to your house and wrote a note on the white board in the kitchen, _Studying with friends, I’ll be home before dark – Y/N_

You ran to your room grabbed a small bag of hamster treats and shoved them in your sweatshirt pocket. You carefully picked up Yukon’s cage. You walked slowly and carefully to your car.

“Foxy, I need you to drive. I want to keep this cage in my lap and you know where Freddy’s house is,” you said as Foxy got out of the passenger’s seat.

“Y/N what the… Ok then. What’s in the cage babe?” Foxy asked.

“My hamster, her name is Yukon. I wanted to show her off a little.” You replied, hoping not to be judged.

“I’m fine with it and Freddy better be. The only person who might not like this is Bonnie. He may seem rude right now but he doesn’t know you enough yet. He will be nicer to you in time.” Foxy walked around to kiss you on the cheek. “I’ll make sure that he will be nice to you, ok babe?”

“Thank you,” you smiled and got in the passenger’s seat.

Foxy put his hand on your upper thigh as rubbed along it as he drove, he heard your breath hitch and let out a small chuckle.

“It’s not funny!” you said, trying to make him stop laughing.

“It’s not funny; it’s cute!” he smiled and then stopped rubbing your leg, and realized you must be at Freddy’s house.


	5. This is an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update on things going on

So the Melanie Martinez "raped Timothy Heller" thing happened and I just didn't know how to feel or act anymore. I started losing all thought of what I knew. I hated that people could claim things like that and the other side isn't heard from right away. You lose a sense of hope, and my friend got really sick and didn't go to school for a week which only added to my depressive state. I get bullied at school for my sexuality because I am bisexual. People there don't know when to stop and to shut up. I get called "little girl" by a fifth grader while I'm an eighth grader. The fifth, sixth, and seventh graders think it's cool to bully people, while all the eighth graders think it's just stupid and low. Almost all the girls are nice, but the most of the boys are assholes. My friend moved to a bigger city more than two hundred miles away and my other       friend might move to Utah. I feel like I'm losing control and everything is slipping away from me. Don't be afraid to tell someone about these things. This is why updates aren't really happening, also I'm really sick. I might not be able to update for a while because I literally have only been sleeping because I'm that sick. I'll try to update more but things are getting harder to get around to with Christmas so close!

 


	6. Another update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of stuff that has been going on lately

* * *

So, I'm starting to fall behind in school. I'm having trouble sleeping at night also. I might have 3 different types of anxiety which doesn't help. I'm getting sick really easily, and I don't know why. I'm becoming more lactose intolerant and I almost have a crippling stomach ache constantly because I'm an idiot and eat things with dairy in them. My aunt moved to California, while I lost a friend to the popular people at school and my friend count is at 2 or 3 people. Christmas went okay, my grandma that I hate got hospitalized because she didn't go in when her symptoms started on thanksgiving, she got hospitalized on December 20. My brother makes my feel useless, but he doesn't know what I go through everyday. When he found out I was bisexual he laughed at me at told me I was trash because I liked girls and boys. Because I'm bi, I'm treated differently at school. The boys joke about rape and gay people while they forget everything effects someone. There's a slam poem on YouTube called "What is wrong with the world" and another called "Dress code" they're both inspiring to me. The link to "What is wrong with the world" 

https://youtu.be/QcHIhA3Hyls

 

The link to "Dress code" is 

https://youtu.be/gvtOsXw-Woe

thats an update for you

 


	7. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update because why not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some random shit in my life

* * *

So, no updates recently because I've been having lots of injuries and people lying about shit. School got really difficult for a while, and all that stuff. There's also going to be lots of school events that go late night and I won't be able to update in the summer because for 3 months every year I don't have Internet. I won't have Internet from the beginning of June to the first or second week of August right before school starts. I got in a place where I lost everyone of my friends and I'm just starting to have more again and I'm losing interest in my crush and he told me he likes me. I'm starting to like my closest male friend and idk what to do. I also might start a stranger things fanfic because Mike and Eleven belong together and Max and Lucas. There's this one sad girl who was a close friend of mine who betrayed and lied to me, now she's trying so hard to be my friend again it's really pathetic. So just some trash from my life.

 


End file.
